Firefighters rely heavily on two-way radio communications while in an emergency. A firefighter often will be in a dangerous situation within an enclosed building and will depend on communication with others outside the building via portable two-way radio equipment. Depending on the size and construction of the building as well as power output and frequencies of the communications equipment, communications can become difficult due to radio frequency (RF) signal attenuation between those individuals inside and outside a building. This can be a big concern for the firefighter whose lifesaving efforts are dependent upon communicating with other firefighters in an emergency.
Thus, the need exists to provide an antenna system for increasing RF signal strength between those users inside and outside a building. This will insure highly reliable two-way radio communication between firefighters to increase safety and reduce the number of potential accidents due to firefighter location.